Data processing equipment and devices are able to store and communicate data. It is sometimes desirable to protect some or all of a stored or communicated data set from unauthorized interpretation, such as by copying the data in an intelligible form. Data is able to be protected by various encryption techniques. Using encrypted data often utilizes additional processing resources to decrypt the data in order for the data to be used for its intended purpose.